Stalking a Stalker
by Little Shiro-kun
Summary: Weird things have been happening at Yokai Academy. A serial stalker is on the loose, and when Mizore gets caught in the middle of it, things get sticky fast! Warning: Contains non-consensual bondage, violence, and light sexual play


It was simply another day for Mizore, watching Tsukune as he walked to school, surrounded by the rest of his girl posse. She thought to herself, 'OK, yesterday I was under a desk, and the day before it was in the broom cupboard. What should I do today though? Maybe in the trash bin? No, that'd get me all stinky. Maybe I'll come out of the ceiling. Yeah, I haven't done that one in a while. OK, ceiling it is.' She then ran off, hoping to beat the others to class so she could surprise them.

However, unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her from far off, a camera in hand as they took pictures, managing to score themselves a lucky panty shot as well. Giggling quietly to themselves as they slipped the photos into their collection, they sighed, "Ah...Mizore-senpai, just look at you. You're just too perfect, aren't you? All these photos of you are proof of how close I can be. But soon, very soon, I'm going to change that. Oh, wait for me Mizore-senpai, and soon, I can show you what you're missing."

-

At school, Mizore found herself giggling as Tsukune was calming himself down and Kurumu was trying to recover from her self-proclaimed near heart attack. Kurumu whined, "Ahhh, why do you always have to do that Mizore!? Can't you just be, I don't know, more normal!?"

Giving the tiniest of smiles, she replied, "But that isn't fun. And besides, you guys would be bored if I didn't do this."

As Kurumu looked like she might get in another spat with her, Moka told them, "Now come on, just calm down guys. No need to fight."

Tsukune, also getting between them, told them, "Yeah, no need to get angry at each other. After all, you two are some of the best of friends, right?"

Her smile widening a little, Mizore took out her lollipop for a second, telling him, "OK then Tsukune, I promise not to fight with her."

Then, to her annoyance, Kurumu told Tsukune, "Oh, I'm sorry Tsukune, maybe this," she placed his hand on her large bosom, "will help make it up t-" But quickly shouted as Mizore threw an ice knife at her, glaring and asking her, "Do you want to take this outside, you popsicle wench!?"

"Bring it on, you big-boobed bimbo," she replied, the two getting ready to duke it out before they felt a pair of heavy pans slam down on their heads, causing them to fall to the ground clutching their heads.

Yukari, twirling her wand, sighed, "You two are such dunces. I mean, it's clear that only Moka and myself really belong with him."

Both of them getting up, rubbing their heads, Mizore asked, "Truce?"

Nodding, Kurumu replied, "Truce, now get her!" and then the two grabbed her, causing her to whine as her cheeks were pulled like taffy by Kurumu and her hair tugged by Mizore.

As Moka and Tsukune once again tried to break them up, they heard a cheerful voice say, "Hello everyone!" causing them to whip around, seeing Kumougi Aiyuki, a girl who had recently begun hanging out with the group. She was a very petite girl, though nowhere near as small as Yukari, with bright orange hair down to her shoulders, bright heterochromic eyes, one blue and the other green, pale, smooth skin like porcelain, a small, underdeveloped chest, and long fingers. She wore the usual school uniform except with her own minor touches, including a necklace with a beautiful crystal and a soft green hairband.

Giving a slight gasp, Mizore sighed, "Why does she always do that?"

Yukari, whose cheeks were still being pulled, rolled her eyes and groaned, "Paaa, meee ketaaa," causing her hair to receive another sharp tug.

Moka, smiling at her, replied, "Hello Kumou-chan. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just dandy Moka-senpai," she giggled. "So, whatcha all doing?"

Giving a slight smirk, Kurumu replied, "Oh, nothing, just playing with little Yukari while we wait for class to start," causing Yukari to whine, clearly not considering this to be "playing". She then asked, "Would you like to play with her too?"

Kumougi nodded, saying, "Well, it seems like fun, but I think I'll pass on joining you."

"Well, if you're sure Kumou-chan," Mizore said as she tugged a little more on Yukari's hair, causing her to squeal.

Before the two could torment her further though, they heard the bell ring and they sprang into their seats as Ms. Nekonome, her ears perked up and tail swinging contently, entered the room and told everyone, "Good morning class! Now, open up your text books to page 394 as we read about..."

-

After school, the group went to the newspaper club, all working hard as usual. Gin, after going about his daily routine of copping a feel from the girls and promptly getting smacked, asked Mizore, "Hey, listen, I was hoping you could look into something that's been going on lately. I heard from a source that there's been some serial stalking in the area. Since you're such an expert on it, do you think you could look into it for me?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she replied, "Fine, but before I go," and she threw an ice knife into his head, to which he yelped in pain and chuckled out an apology.

As she started to leave the room, Tsukune called to her, "Hey, good luck with this!"

Kurumu added, "Be careful out there, OK?"

Staring at the group, she smiled and replied, "Thanks, I will." She then left, off to look into this mystery.

-

After having stalked many possible sources around the school, she muttered to herself, "OK, so from what I've learned, they seem to center around the path to school, so let's check that out." So, walking through the spooky, strangely terrifying paths of twisted trees and misty ground, she sighed, "Man, I wish I'd brought someone with me. This actually is kinda scary." Then, as she continued searching, she heard a terrified scream come from deep within. Soon, she was speeding forward, determined to learn the source of it. Finally, she came across Kumougi, who was currently backed up against a tree with a gob of some strange, white stuff covering her mouth and a look of horror on her face. Running over, she asked, "Kumou-chan!? What's the matter!?" In response she, whimpering weakly, pointed behind Mizure, to which she turned around, seeing a gigantic, horrifying looking spider creature behind her. Gasping, she shouted, "So, the stalker's a tsuchigumo!?" readying herself to defend Kumougi with her life. However, as she lunged at the behemoth, it launched itself out of the way, landing on one of the trees and spitting many strands of silk at her. Slashing through it, she shouted, "That the best you can do!?" and began throwing ice knives at the beast. However, too quick for her to hit, it began to launch more strands at her, these managing to entrap her arms, wrapping around her like sticky, damp, disgusting sheets. Then, as she fought to escape the strands, it launched itself down again, ran to her and rammed her hard. Getting thrown hard into a tree and hitting the ground, she found her consciousness slipping as Kumougi screamed in horror and the tsuchigumo approached her, it's eyes almost appearing, hungry...

-

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Mizure finally began to wake up, feeling like she had just been ran over by a truck. As she blinked her eyes, hoping to clear away the darkness, she quickly realized it wasn't going away. She soon realized that she had some sort of blindfold strapped around her eyes, then began to recognize a large, round object between her teeth, holding her mouth open and feeling cold to the touch, like one of her lollipops. Furthermore, straps seemed to travel across her head, all meeting at the back of her head and holding in the ball with a biting force. And finally, she felt the familiar feeling of silk wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and above and below her knees, breasts, and elbows. And, if that wasn't enough, she also felt that she had been completely stripped down to her underwear. Groaning through the icy cold ball, she began to sort through the events, quickly summing up, 'OK, so I was walking around in the forest when I heard Kumou-chan scream. Going to her, I found the stalker, a tsuchigumo, attempting to kidnap her. It attacked me, and I ended up losing. So that means he must've taken me.' Then she gasped, thinking to herself, 'Wait a minute, where's Kumou-chan!?' grunting through her gag in hopes of finding an answer. Much to her terror, she then heard Kumougi's muffled, frightened voice scream and whimper to her, then a chilling, confident voice say, "Well, seems my unexpected little prize is just starting to wake up." Stroking her cheek, much to Mizore's disgust, the guy told her, "My, it's an honor to have such a pretty girl with me here along with little Kumou-chan," to which Mizore began to shout at him, throwing herself around in an attempt to escape his grasp. She didn't like the feeling of its hands, with its long fingers, untrimmed nails, and that strange, rough sensation that occasionally rubbed against her. Chuckling at her attempts, he held her still with one arm and began to grope her with his other hand, telling her as she screamed in rage and slight terror, "You really have such a lovely body. I wouldn't mind keeping it for a while." As he continued, heedless to how much she hated it, Mizore struggled to escape from him, only causing him to grip her tighter. Even with her struggles the stalker continued, now becoming a little rougher, much to her horror. As this terrifying near torture continued, she thought to herself, 'No, this can't happen! Someone, anyone, please help me!'

-

Back at the Newspaper club, everyone was hard at work, working on the paper and naive to the situation that their friend was currently in. But as they continued Moka asked, "Do you guys think it might've been a bad idea to send out Mizure on her own? I mean, what if something bad happens to her?"

Kurumu replied, "Oh, don't worry so much. She's a strong girl, so I'm sure she can take care of herself."

Moka insisted, "But there's a possibility she mi-"

Tsukune mentioned, "Moka, it's only been around half an hour. She's probably just having a hard time finding sources. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later."

Staring out the window onto the grounds of the school, she sighed, "I sure hope you're right."

-

Mizure continued her desperate struggles to escape, finding that the more she struggled against the spider's silk the more tangled it seemed to get. All the while she felt the stalker just tease and play with her, much to her anger. She didn't want to have anyone besides Tsukune touching her body and this spider freak thought that he could just go, kidnap her, and get away with everything he had done, from groping her bra covered boobs to even touching her crotch? She swore to herself once she was free she would crush the bastard under her foot like a rotten little bug. At this time she heard him come back over, having spent some time with Kumou-chan, who was sobbing in terror behind her own gag. Growling, Mizure began to struggle again, her attitude cold, icy, and dangerous. But as she did, her captor simply pushed her down, stroking and groping her body without mercy, making her scream and struggle, wanting those hateful hands away from her body, defiling her every curve with their touch. She eventually heard the voice say, "Aww, what's the matter? You seem so angry." As she growled at him, he said, "Why don't we get a smile on that face?" And then, flipping her over, he began to tickle her, causing her to scream and thrash around, trying desperately to escape the hands dancing around her bare feet. They laughed as she let out her laughing scream, not enjoying this in the slightest. Eventually though she threw out her feet, hitting something hard, and heard a high squeal. Before her sheer confusion could really sink in though, she heard the voice growl, "That hurt, you stupid- I tried to be friendly, but you've asked for it now." Then, setting her up so her butt was out, the stalker yanked down her panties, causing her to scream and shake her head. But soon she felt the hand slap her naked bottom hard, making her let out a pained scream. As the spanking continued, she kept screaming in pain, tears eventually coming to her eyes and leaking through the blindfold. Soon though, the spanking stopped, her panties were pulled up again, and the voice said, "I do believe you've learned your lesson, haven't you?" Whimpering weakly, she nodded, feeling absolutely terrified now. Snickering, they said, "Good girl," and went back to groping her, causing her to weakly moan, hardly able to resist now. She whimpered, thinking to herself, 'Please, someone...anyone...please save me...I don't care what happens, I, I just want this to stop...'

-

At the same time, Moka, feeling something was up, asked, "Hey guys, have you noticed that there isn't any sign of Mizore anywhere? I mean, shouldn't she be back by now?" Quickly everything stopped, the others now noticing that, yes, she still hadn't returned.

Concerned, Kurumu asked, "Do you think that, maybe, she was caught by that stalker!?"

Tsukune, standing up, said, "If she is, we have to help her! Come on, let's go!"

Nodding, Gin told them, "I'll go inform the teachers to be on the lookout for her. You guys find out as much about this stalking situation as you can!" Then he ran out of the room, thinking to himself, 'Dammit, if she really did get caught, I'll never forgive myself.'

Going in a different direction, Tsukune said, "Let's go find some students, ask around about the serial stalkings. If they know anything, we need to know about it!" And soon, they were all scattered around the school, searching for anything that could answer to them where Mizore might be. As they looked around, people mentioned that they had thought she was the stalker and had noticed her following them around.

However, they finally heard from someone, "You know, I did hear something about the stalker usually being in the woods of the path between the dorms and school. Why don't you check there?"

Tsukune muttered, "The woods, huh? I guess that would be a good starting point. Let's go!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered as they headed on their way to save Mizore.

-

It was nearly thirty minutes she'd woken up and, already, she was terrified. She had dealt with being molested in the past, even practically raped twice, but it never got any easier for her. By now she was whimpering, crying, and shivering with each new touch. It seemed like, despite how she had been an unintentional captive, she seemed to be getting most of the attention from the stalker. Finally though, as she felt her captor running his hands across her, she heard Kumougi, who had been silent for quite some time now, suddenly shout, "You leave her alone!" and Mizore heard the sound of Kumougi attacking the stalker as they shouted in pain. For a while, all she could hear was the sounds of Kumougi attacking and the stalker shouting with every punch and kick. Finally, after about a minute of that, there was silence that was only broken by the sound of soft footsteps, then feeling the blindfold pulled off so she saw Kumougi's face, lightly bruised, before her. After Mizore's weak groaning through the large ball gag, Kumougi asked, "Hey, are you OK Mizore-senpai?" and removed the ballgag.

Nodding, she mumbled, "Y-, yeah, I'll be OK now...Thank you Kumou-chan. I can't thank you enough for rescuing me."

Kumougi soon replied, "Shh, shh, it's OK Mizore-senpai. You'll be fine now," and ran her hands across her face gently, trying to comfort her. But suddenly Mizore withdrew, a look of fear in her eyes. Confused, Kumougi asked, "Mizore-senpai? Wh-, what's wrong?"

Her eyes flashing around wildly, she gasped, "S-, same feeling, the same feeling, as the kidnapper." Then, as her eyes whipped around, she looked at Kumougi's fingers, which had strange rings on them, and then she realized it, gasping, "Kumou-chan, those rings...those are lollipop sticks. **My** lollipop sticks!"

As she heard this, Kumougi looked at her fingers, as if just realizing they were there. But finally, she whispered, "Oh boo, you figured it out. And I thought I had everything planned just right."

Hyperventilating, Mizore began to back away, gasping, "So, so you're telling me that, **you're** the serial stalker!?"

Laughing, she explained, "Oh, Mizore-senpai, there was never any serial stalking. I made that up as a rumor so that you'd investigate. You see, the only person I was stalking," she walked to her, stroking her, and finished, "was you, my sweet."

Knocking away Kumougi hand, she screamed, "G-, get away! Pl-, please, Kumou-chan, just let me go! Don't do this to me!"

Shaking her head, she giggled, "Oh Mizore-senpai, don't be like that. You'll hurt my feelings. After all, I built this love shrine for **just** the two of us." Quickly searching the room, she realized, to her horror, that the walls were covered with pictures of her, from the benign to even some more explicit ones. Then, at the very front, she saw, written in spiders silk, "Mizore-senpai and Kumou-chan **FOREVER**" written inside a large heart.

Mizore, becoming desperate, told her, "Kumou-chan, please, I don't feel that way about you! I swear!"

Picking up the icy blue ball gag, she simply giggled, "Oh Mizore-senpai, it doesn't matter. One day, you will," and began to bring the ball towards Mizore's lips.

Suddenly though, they heard, echoing through the halls outside the room, Tsukune shouting, "Mizore!? Are you there!?"

Staring at the door, stunned, Kumougi muttered, "Wasn't that that weird boy you're always with?" But soon, they were hearing everyone form the Newspaper Club shouting to her, all with one goal in mind, finding their friend.

Finally, Mizore screamed, "TSUKUNE! GUYS! I'M IN HE-" but was cut off as Kumougi quickly jammed the ball gag into her mouth. Despite this, she continued to shout to them, hoping they would come and find her.

And, to her luck, she heard Tsukune shout, "Mizore!? I'm coming!" and they heard him run towards them. As he did, Mizore saw Kumougi, her face looking slightly dark, go into the shadows, as what appeared to me multiple legs sprouted out from her. Busting through the door, Tsukune, who seemed sweaty and out of breath, gasped, "Mizore! There you are!" and came to help her. Desperate to make sure he'd get away alive, she began to scream and beg to him through the gag, her eyes scared and filled with tears. But he only replied, "Don't worry Mizore, I'll get you out of here in a-" He was soon interrupted as a long, thin leg shot out from the darkness, piercing through Tsukune's leg.

As he cried out in pain and Mizore screamed, her eyes scared and desperate to help him, Kumougi, whose legs had been replaced by long, sharp tipped spider legs, sighed, "I didn't really want to do this, but you've left me no choice, Tsukune-senpai. Mizore-senpai **will** be mine, even if I must kill you and the rest of your friends." Quickly, Mizore was begging her captor to let him live through the giant ball, but she only said, "Worry not, Mizore-senpai. Soon, you shall forget about these insects, and you and I w-" Before she could continue though, a foot went flying into her, sending her head crashing into the wall nearby, causing the pictures to scatter.

Her silver hair settling, Inner Moka scoffed, "I don't think I would ever have suspected Kumougi was the serial stalker, but I suppose that doesn't matter. For even daring something like this," she readied her feet, finishing, "I'll be teaching this trash her place." As Mizore, astonished, stared at their savior, she heard the rest of the Newspaper Club burst in, gasping as they saw who the kidnapper was.

However, as Kumougi got up, she groaned, "Y-, You, ruined our love shrine..." then her eyes flashed at Moka, filled with bloodlust, and she screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" slashing a pair of claws at Moka, who dodged them effortlessly. However, she soon felt a punch come from behind her, surging through her back as she shouted in pain. Hitting the ground, she looked up to see Kumougi's accomplice, the tsuchigumo from before. As all the others charged, trying to help, Kumougi struck them, throwing them back and out of the room. Slamming the door shut, both beasts covered the wall in webs, making it nearly impossible to open. Flashing her claws, she growled, "Now, let's get back to business," attacking Moka who quickly defended, now at a severe disadvantage.

As she defended her self, Tsukune, struggling up with his bleeding leg, asked, "Are you, OK Mizore...?" After she gave him a nod, he sighed, "Good, now stay there. This'll be over with soon..." Quickly, he transformed into his ghoul form, charging in to help Moka. Throwing a punch at the tsuchigumo, he caught his face, causing blood to spew from his mouth, its cheekbones shattered, and was thrown into the wall, knocked out. He shouted, "Moka!" and with a nod, the two charged their final foe, Tsukune slamming his fist into her back and Moka jutting her foot into her gut. Screaming in agony, Kumougi coughed up blood and hit the ground, her legs twitching creepily. After breaking down the door with their combined efforts, everyone went to Mizore, releasing her from her strict bondage, Tsukune asking her, "What happened Mizore? How'd she get you? Wha-" But he was interrupted as she threw herself on him, sobbing hysterically.

Finally, she managed to whimper, "P-, Please, just, hold me..." and, nodding solemnly, they pulled her close, their arms wrapped around here like a warm, safe cocoon, her cries the only sound there.

-

It was nearly a week later that Mizore had recovered, and immediately she went back to her stalking ways, this time appearing under Tsukune's desk, much to his embarrassment and the consternation of Moka and Kurumu. Once everything calmed down though, Mizore came to Tsukune, whispering to him, "I, hope you can forgive me for what I did. I never understood what that was like, and you must've been scared. I'm so, so sorry for that, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Looking at her, he simply smiled, patting her head soothingly and chuckling, "It's fine. I forgive you." Staring for a second, all she could think to do was smile a tiny smile and give a small giggle, happy that everything was OK now.


End file.
